


Sleeping Sexy

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Haiji’s not your typical romantic man, but he doesn’t have to be.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sleeping Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I’m sure you’ve noticed that I deleted all of my Haiji stories. Well, I did say that I was ashamed of how I wrote him this whole time. I finally admitted that he was so different, he was often mistaken for an OC. So from now on, I’m going to lean more towards his canon self. However, the pedo/abuse stuff will **never** be included. I promised myself that I’d never keep those things, but I can improve on Haiji. I’ll still take creative liberties by giving him redeeming qualities and other stuff to make him into a full character.
> 
> Depending on the stuff I gave him before, some of the traits will be removed or tweaked. Also don’t worry, the stories I deleted will come back, but rewritten/rebooted. Some of the one-shots will even be included for a romance series that I’m planning. That project will be revealed later. So I hope you’re looking forward to the new versions of my stories and whatever future content I’ll create! I’m determined to do better from now on, and that’s my birthday gift to him! Lol Happy Birthday, Haiji!

##  ** Sleeping Sexy **

The cool breeze caressed Haiji's face as he laid on the grass, relaxing in his quiet backyard. He had spent his day reading the latest romance novel he had bought. He had waited until you weren’t home to continue where he had left off. No way was he letting anyone find out that he enjoyed these types of books. 

The warm weather wasn’t that subtle, he chose to relax outside shirtless to remain cool. His silver robotic arm reflected the little sunlight that snuck through the tree’s thick leaves. At least the shade and wind made the heat bearable for him. While he read, Haiji’s eyes began to flutter. His laziness was getting the better of him, but he tried to focus on his novel. The story was getting to the…erotic part, but his excitement was absent. Try as he might, he dozed off a few minutes later, dropping his book to the side.

You returned home from your trip to the market. Bags occupied your hands as you stepped inside, with your hair messy after the wind had blown at your face during the car ride. On the bright side, it kept you cool on the way back. The weather was rather nice, you were glad you had chosen today to do some errands.

Setting the groceries on the granite counter, you quickly adjusted your hair and started putting everything away. 

“Hey, Haiji! I’m home! I got your favorite dessert. Want some?” You didn’t receive an answer. “Haiji?” 

You finished tending to the groceries and searched for Haiji throughout his luxurious, high-tech house. When you first met Haiji, you had no idea he was a rich man until you set foot in this very house. Advanced technology, the best furniture you had ever seen, and plenty of crystal and gold vases stuffed with roses. 

“It’s triple chocolate cheesecake,” you called during the search. “You know you want some.”

Still no answer. Odd. When you didn’t receive a casual or sarcastic remark from him, you assumed he wasn’t home. You doubted it soon after. He had said he would stay inside all day and relax. He always took advantage of his days off work to do what he pleased. 

You strolled down the elegant hallways, humming to yourself, and checked every room before you considered checking the backyard. When you slid the glass door open and stepped onto the patio, you found him sleeping peacefully under the tree, with his bare chest causing you to blush in milliseconds.

Haiji was sound asleep in the shade, his silver hand over his hairy chest. You examined his gorgeous abs, eyeing how his ebony locks cascaded over his shoulders and scattered on the grass. He was so handsome even when taking a nap, you tiptoed towards him to admire him from up close. Why he had the habit of denying how attractive he truly was baffled you, but you were determined to make him realize he was handsome to you. Even if it annoyed him. 

You took a seat next to his sleeping form. _Sleeping Beauty,_ you thought to yourself with a tender smile. _Well, more like Sleeping Handsome. No...Sleeping Sexy._

You had no idea why this occurred to you, but you dared yourself to lean closer to him. Your lips lingered mere inches away from his perfect lips. Once you gained the courage, you planted a soft kiss.

Haiji groaned softly, sensing the kiss, and his violet eyes fluttered open. When you realized he was waking up, you jerked away with crimson cheeks.

“Haiji!” You breathed, fidgeting with your hair as your heartbeat accelerated with overwhelming emotion. “Hi.”

He blinked at you and said in a sleepy, sarcastic tone. “_______, you woke me up from my eternal slumber. My hero.”

You let out a cute giggle, but when you knew he wasn’t playing, you stopped. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I noticed,” he stated.

You giggled sheepishly and relaxed beside him to cheer him up with cuddles. Haiji’s cheeks turned pale red, and he tried to not let your affection faze him. Regardless of the act, without describing it in words, deep down he liked your clinginess. He always felt special whenever you expressed your love for him. Important. Respected. Powerful. Loved. Of course, he wouldn’t admit _any_ of that out loud. In addition, most guys disliked a clingy woman, but him? As long as it was never unhealthy or irritating, he didn't mind. He was content with you showering him with love. 

“Lazy day?” You asked, gazing at him with radiant eyes.

“Yeah.” He stretched his arms and let out a long, drawn-out yawn. “I must have dozed off without knowing it.”

You noticed a book flat on the grass. Curious, you reached across from him. “What were you reading??” 

Alarmed, Haiji snatched the book first. “Nothing. Just lay down.”

You squeaked when he pressed you on top of him. “Huh? It's not _’The Mister’_ , is it?"

Haiji stared at you like you had said something nonsensical. “Are you serious? I don't read that shit.” Thank goodness he had read the reviews before buying that pile of trash. The trilogy he had read from the same author still hurt his brain.

“Well, what is it? Can I see?” You excitedly tried to take the book.

“Hey!” He held it away from you. “No, stop-!” But Haiji’s protests fell on deaf ears once you took the book and got off him to skim through the pages. “Shit!” He sprang to a seating position. “Give it back.” 

“Whoa!” With widened eyes, you read some of the…sensual descriptions of a scene.

You were grinning so much, Haiji knew he was busted. And that humiliated him to no end. He just had to fall asleep knowing you’d come home at any minute and catch him reading that.

“Hand it over.”

“I didn’t know you enjoyed these books.”

“I don’t,” he lied, flustered.

“Yeah, you do. Why else do you have it?” You asked, teasing him with a smile.

He almost made a comeback, but it died in his throat. You got him there. 

“Fucking hell,” he sighed in defeat, then extended a hand. “Just give it back and don’t tell anyone about this.” He received a confused expression from you. “Please,” he said reluctantly.

You didn’t understand why he wanted to keep this private, but you complied and handed him the book. “Okay. But there’s nothing wrong with reading romance novels.” You smiled in reassurance. “I don’t have a problem with it.”

Haiji didn’t make any further comments as he awkwardly pulled you into his embrace so your head rested on his chest. He tossed the book to the patio couch before lying back on the grass with you. You didn’t want to drop the subject, but you could tell he was embarrassed enough, so you respected his wishes.

Courtesy of the sun, the silver metal of his arm was warm and comfortable. Being this close to Haiji quietly sent a shiver through your body, you melted into his strong, soothing embrace. You nuzzled his hard chest, the soft hair brushing your skin. 

Haiji’s breath hitched. He hoped you hadn’t noticed his reaction, but you weren’t blind to the way his chest twitched against your cheek. Just holding you like this made it difficult for him to remain indifferent. For a man that was rough around the edges, he could be caring in his own way. 

Your cheek continued to stroke his chest hair. “It has been a pretty uneventful day.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Did you have to tease him like that? You knew how sensitive his chest was. Wait. No, you didn’t.

You traced your fingers on his abs, taking in every muscular detail. Your fingertip made slow circles around his nipple. He shuddered against your touch despite trying to stay calm. His smooth skin was so sensitive, you could easily arouse him if you continued to taunt his chest.

You glanced up at Haiji and caressed his cheek, your thumb rubbing his stubble. “Why don’t we be lazy together?”

Why did you have to tempt him this much? Haiji’s brain stopped working without warning, he was glad he didn’t show how much of an effect your teasing had on him. 

Lavender eyes locked on to your beautiful gaze. “Y-Yeah. Whatever you want.”

You chuckled, oblivious of his true feelings. Haiji felt the magnetic pull of your gaze keeping him still. He felt torn between shoving his feelings into the dark crevasses of his mind and giving in to his growing desire. Your lips were dangerously close; the sight of them made him realize his suppressed feelings were about to burst. No longer able to control it, he grabbed your head and crushed his lips against yours. 

His kiss stunned you, but you soon surrendered to him, tasting his sweet, fervent lips. He lowered his robotic hand to your waist, making you quiver. A small, but deep groan rumbled in his throat. His other hand pressed your head downward, intensifying his powerful kiss and locking you in place. You submitted to him right there, letting him claim your lips, claim _you_ , to his heart’s content. Haiji relished in your submissive demeanor, and, without a doubt, he relished in his dominance.

His fingers gripped your hair, letting you know he wouldn’t let you go. You sighed in pleasure and combed through his hair, losing yourself into the kiss. Hearing your helpless moans pleased him to such a shocking degree, even he couldn’t believe what he was feeling. With a simple kiss, you were under his control. He had you where he wanted you, and you didn’t want it any other way. 

The kiss showed no sign of ever stopping until Haiji lightly yanked on your hair, peeling your lips away from his. He looked into your half-lidded eyes, acknowledging your flushed cheeks. He had a feeling he looked the same way himself.

“Satisfied?” He asked, breathless.

You were still dizzy after the kiss, but you managed to smile. “Yes,” you panted. “Very much.” 

Haiji smirked, satisfied with your answer. He released your hair, then guided your head back to his chest. The two of you took the time to recover from that fiery kiss. 

“Hate to do this to you,” he quipped, his eyes beginning to close, “but you did disturb my nap earlier.”

You gazed up at him. “I disturbed my prince from his beauty sleep?” Your lips curled into a timid, but mischievous smile.

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not your Prince Charming.”

“I know…but I don’t mind that at all.”

There was a flicker in Haiji’s eyes, but he said nothing and looked away. Your smile softened and you settled your head back on his chest. The calming sound of Haiji’s heartbeat echoed in your ear, the sounds of a heart that secretly longed for you more than it seemed.

Haiji snuck a glance at you, watching as you closed your eyes. “I love you, _______,” he mumbled very quietly.

“Hmmmm?” You mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep. “What did you say?”

“Uhhh…Nothing.” The heat in his cheeks flourished.

Much to his relief, you drifted to sleep before you could ask what he had really said. Watching you sleep brought a faint smile on Haiji’s face. Part of him was grateful you didn’t ask, but the other part regretted missing his chance to tell you. Without pondering on his conflicting thoughts for too long, he secured you in his arms and fell asleep. Someday, he would say those words to you. Someday.


End file.
